The present invention relates to anew and distinct cultivar of Aglaonema plant, botanically known as Aglaonema commutatum, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘UF-742-3’.
The objective of the Inventor's breeding program is to create new Aglaonema cultivars that have unique and attractive foliage coloration, uniform plant habit, and exceptional interior environment performance.
The new Aglaonema ‘UF-72-3’ originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventors in Apopka, Fla. of Aglaonema commutatum cultivar Treubii (not patented), as the female, or seed, parent with Aglaonema commutatum cultivar Curtissi (not patented), as the male, or pollen parent. The new Aglaonema was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Apopka, Fla.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by tip cuttings in a controlled environment in Apopka, Fla. has shown that the unique features of this new Aglaonema are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.